


Tender Touch

by Xarnluz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/pseuds/Xarnluz
Summary: Mika's not used to attention, but anything from Oshi-san is welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blew up my twitter and finally caved and wrote something. Please be gentle.

A yawn escapes Shu's lips as he pulls his nightgown over his head. Today had been a rough practice and he was exhausted. Tomorrow was a free day and Shu had decided extra practice was in order to make up for a day lost. Mika was close to perfecting the routine, but still one move had him stumbling and after constantly redirecting him, Shu was glad to be done with practice.

He sighs as he slips into bed, letting the cool silk sheets rub against his bare legs. Shu just lies there, head sinking into his pillow. He doesn't have the energy to turn off the lamps on the beside tables. He's about to close his eyes when he hears a knock on his door.

"What is it?" Shu calls, no real bite in his tone. He can't muster up the energy for it.

Mika pokes his head through the door and smiles at him. There's an unspoken question in that smile and Shu rolls his eyes and flops his arm onto the other side of the bed. Mika's smile grows wider and he shuffles across the carpet and drops onto the mattress with a bounce. After a moment he flips onto his side and snuggles his face into the feather pillow.

They lie in bed in silence, both on their sides facing each other. Shu notes the lamp behind Mika makes his dark as night hair look almost like light itself, the way the light flickers and shines through the unruly hair. Small spots that had refused to lay flat no matter how long Shu had combed his hair that morning, any morning. _That lamp bulb needs to be replaced_.

The lamp flickers again and Mika's eye catches a glint. Amber flashes gold for a fraction of a second, getting Shu's attention, before settling back to the usual color. His other, like a blue hydrangea, peeks out from under his bangs that lie flat on his pillow.

Mika starts to grow uncomfortable under that steady gaze and tries to hide further into the pillow.

"Oshi-san," he mutters halfheartedly. "Ya know I don't like it when people stare at 'em."

Shu doesn't seem to catch it. Instead, he reaches over to gently caress Mika's cheek. Fingers so light on his skin, it doesn't feel like Shu's even touching him. So slow the only reason Mika knows Shu moves at all is because every shift against the bed sheets seems loud with how quiet the room is. Mika thinks he can even hear Shu breathe.

Shu glides his fingertips up Mika's cheekbone. Nails tickle the peach hairs along the way. He rests his thumb under Mika's eye and lightly trails it across the dark sleep marks there. He'll have to make sure Mika sleeps in tomorrow. They finally get a day off and Shu had intended to spend that morning finishing Mademoiselle's new dress, but he supposes a couple extra hours of rest wouldn't hurt. He has all day, and knows Mika will rise the moment Shu gets out of bed.

Shu's thumb continues to trace the dark patch outwards until he reaches the corner of Mika's eye. Mika blinks and his eyelashes flutter against Shu's finger. Longer than a typical boy's. For performances Shu doesn't need make-up to make them stand out. They compliment Kagehira's eyes all on their own.

Shu must not realize he said it aloud, so focused on how agonizingly slow his thumb moves to Mika's eyelid. Mika makes an almost inaudible squeak. Almost, except with how close they are, nothing can really go unnoticed. He tries to keep his breath even, afraid the smallest noise will end this too soon. He doesn't want this to end. Shu's finally only looking at him. Even if he's only fixating on his strange eyes, any attention was okay with Mika.

He can feel his stomach twist. Shu's treating his face like any pressure would shatter it. As if a single fingerprint would ruin him. Like he, too, was a precious doll deserving of care. The thought only further heats up Mika's insides. He hopes this lasts forever; Shu beside him, Shu touching him, Shu _with_ him.

"Oshi-san," Mika whispers, so softly his voice catches in his throat. It comes out as a rasp.

Shu doesn't jump at the sound, just hums an acknowledgement and finally takes his hand away from Mika's face. He notes how warm and pink it's gotten.

Mika wastes no time in shifting closer. Shu can feel his hot breath. Sees his half lidded eyes. Mika must be tired and Shu thinks it might be time to sleep, but he takes notice of Mika's hand outstretched between them. He can't help but reach for it. His cuticles need pushing back and maybe another clipping Shu muses.

Shu drags his index along the underside of Mika's. It tickles and it takes all of Mika's will to not giggle. He looks up through his eyelashes at Shu and forgets he even wanted to. The look Shu is directing at him is so full of adoration it startles him. The heat that's been steadily growing within him is close to boiling over. The attention is overwhelming all his senses.

Mika can't control the twitch of his fingers when he feels Shu trace them again. Every sensation is suddenly too much. He has to close his eyes and bite back a whimper. He doesn't want Shu to stop, but he also knows he's not going to make it much longer.

Shu's fingers jump at Mika's hand twitch, and his eyes come to focus. He was so lost in his ministrations time escaped him.

"Ah, it's gotten late. We should retire." Shu says, but the words don't feel like they're coming from him. He's still slightly lost in Mika's presence. Half wishing his hands were still on him; in his grasp, in his hair, just on him.

Shu pulls the blankets up and settles into place muttering a 'Goodnight Mika' before turning off the lamp beside him. Behind him he hears Mika's sharp intake of breath and a wavering exhale. Shu turns back around only to see Mika's eyes shut tight and a hand covering his mouth desperately. A whine escapes and Mika's eyes suddenly fly open in horror.

What calm atmosphere they had for most of the night is lost with Mika kicking the blankets off and making a mad dash to the doorway. Shu is left alone in the half lit room.

Mika charges to the bathroom, panting heavily. He can feel his now sticky briefs start to cool and it only shames him more. He shuts the bathroom door behind him and peels his pants off to clean them as best he can. He stands in front of the mirror half-naked, dabbing at them, making a conscious effort to not catch his reflection. He doesn't want to see how red his face has gotten. Doesn't want to admit that all Shu had to do was whisper his name after _barely_ touching him to lose control of himself.

Mika gives up. He drops his underwear and pulls his pants back on. He had managed to keep his mess from spilling into his pants too. He was grateful for that small mercy. The walk of shame back to bed will be embarrassing enough.

He looks in the mirror and can no longer avoid it. He looks himself in the eyes. They shimmer in the bathroom lighting and for a second Mika can almost see what Shu had. He brings a hand up to his face and trails it across his flushed cheeks, following the same path Shu had. Thumb traces the dark circle under his eye, stopping at the corner. He remembers how long Shu's fingers had been. They were able to reach past his ear into his hair all while continuing his feather touch over his eyelid. Mika can't help but sigh to himself.

He hears floorboards creak and a knock on the door. Mika calls for Shu to wait and quickly gathers his discarded briefs and tries to hide them behind his back. He opens the door to Shu's worried face.

" 'm fine." Mika tries to reassure. "Just got a bit ... excited?" He cringes at his own words. He didn't want to admit it, but what else could he have said? He wasn't good at lying.

Shu glances around the bathroom and sees Mika's hands behind his back.

"Dispose of those quickly and come back to bed. It's far too late to be fooling around." He turns around and returns to the bedroom.

When he doesn't hear footprints following him, Shu allows himself a moment to think about what had just happened. Mika had gotten overworked by mere touches. Shu's touch. He can't quite believe it.

Mika slowly pads back into the room, and Shu clears his throat before sliding back into bed. Mika walks to the other side and does the same, turning the lamp off before pulling the covers up to his chin. There's tension between them, but Mika tries to ignore it. After that scene he's feeling fatigue seep into him.

" 'night Oshi-san," he yawns and closes his eyes.

Shu doesn't reply back, only hums and shifts closer to Mika. He lets his feet brush Mika's calves and the two of them fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to join the party my twitter is @EnstarsXarn


End file.
